Past's are better left forgotten
by Kiki Morte
Summary: Race's past has always been a secret to the others. Now all of his secrets come forth at once. And one could mean death.
1. Dream's of the Past

Shot: Hey all.  Shot here, formally known as LG.  I know that me and my friends are currently writing a newsies story but I had a dream, hahahaha, nah really I had a dream of what Racetrack's past could have been and just had to type it up.  So here it is.  Also I've been told that my newsies speak is kinda hard to understand so I won't be using it.  Just imagine the accents if you will.  My story is dedicated to Sparks and all the newsies at the Manhattan Newsgirl LH and at the Manhattan Newsboy LH and at the Brooklyn Newsboy and Newsgirl LH.  These LH's belong to Sparks and Me.  Except for the Manhattan Newsboy LH and all the newsies belong to Disney.  The ones you don't recognize belong to me.  And now on with Ch. 1.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

            Jack looked around the bunkroom at all his friends.  He turned his head to the lower bunk across from him, expecting to see his best friend's smiling face.  Instead he saw an empty bunk.  He looked up at the top bunk to Blink and Mush playing poker.  "Hey Blink, ya seen Race."

            Blink looked up from his hand to Jack, "Yeah, he went up on the roof bout ten minutes ago."

            Jack shook his head and headed out onto the fire escape up to the roof.  Once there he heard soft sweet harmonica music playing.  He turned his head to the sound and saw his dark-haired friend, Racetrack Higgins.  Jack stood and listened to the tune, when it ended he heard Race speaking softly, "That was for you, Anna.  I swear one day I'll come back to Boston to find you."

            Jack walked over to Race, "Hey Race."

            Race turned to Jack, "Hey Jack, what are you doing out here?"

            Jack smiled, "Looking for you.  It's past curfew you know."

            Race laughed, "Sorry lost track of the time."

            Jack looked at Race, "Hey Race, who's Anna?"

            Race turned his gaze back out onto the city streets below them, "My twin sister."

            Jack nodded, "Where is she?"

            Race shrugged, "Probably back in Boston."

            Jack nodded again, "Well come on, it's late.  We should get to bed before Kloppman gets mad."

            Race laughed and followed Jack inside.  

            (Dream Sequence)

            A five year old Race stood laughing with a reddish black haired girl.  The girl spoke, "Tony, come on Papa will be back soon and Mama wants our help."

            Race looked at the girl, "Anna, don't call me Tony.  You know I hate that name."

            Anna sighed, "but that's your name.  What should I call you?  Anthony?"

            Race stuck his tongue out at Anna, "No.  Anything but that."

            A red-haired man walked up to the children and said, "Well now, shouldn't you two be inside with Mama?"

            The two children turned, "Papa."

            The man laughed, "Hey kids.  So what are you doing out here?"

            Anna spoke up, "Mama is angry at Tony for playing with your cards and dice again.  She says he's gonna wind up a little gambler like you."

            The man laughed again, "Oh really."

            Race was staring at his father lost in thought, "I like that."

            Anna looked at Race, "Like what?

            Race smiled, "Gambler.  That's what you can call me from now on Anna.  Instead of calling me Tony or Anthony."

            Anna and their father smiled.  Their father said, "I think that's a perfect name for you, and now for your sister.  What should her new name be?"

            Race scrunched up his face in thought, "Papa what's that ring called that Mama wears?"

            Father looked at Race, "You mean the Ruby ring."

            Race nodded, "Yeah, that's your name Anna, Ruby.  Cause your hair is red and black like Mama's ring."

            The three walked inside laughing.  A black-haired woman meets them. She spoke sternly, "Sean Higgins, where have you been?  Off gambling again."

            Sean replied, "No Maria, I haven't been.  The boss asked me to work late tonight."

            Maria responded, "Hogwash.  You were gambling at the tracks again."

            The two adults moved to another room and continued arguing.  Through they were in another room the children could still hear them.  One thing they heard loud and clear that scared them, Marie yelled, "Tomorrow, I want you out of the house forever.  All you do is spend our money gambling.  You and that son of yours.  He's gonna be just like you, I don't want him around my daughter.  Take him and yourself and leave."

            Sean left the room and walked over to the children, "Tony, I mean Gambler, we're going away for a little while.  Can you go and pack your stuff in a pillowcase for me?"

            Race nodded and left the room with Anna following him.  Race packed in silence and then turned to his sister, "I'll be back soon Ruby." He hugged her and started to leave, Anna ran up to him, "Gambler here," she handed him a harmonica, "Take this to remember me by."  Race smiled and hugged Anna again as he and his father left.

(End Dream)

Race smiled in his sleep and turned over letting himself fall into another dream.

(Dream Sequence) 

            Three years after the first dream

            Sean and a brown-haired man enter a room where little eight-year-old Race was playing hide and seek with his friend.  Race was hiding behind a chair, his friend was out in the hall looking for him, and saw his father and the man talking.  His father said, "Joe, I don't have the money."

            Joe spoke, "Oh Sean, not good.  You own the boss $150.  That's a lot of money."

            Sean shook his head, "I'm telling you.  I have $50, another week and I'll have the rest."

            Joe spoke quickly, "Sorry Sean, the boss says now or death."

            Sean pulled the money out of his pocket, "There, that's all that I ……"

            His words were cut off by a knife being plunged into his chest.  Joe took the money from his hand, "I said I was sorry Sean."

            Race snuck a peek out from behind the chair.  Joe saw him, "Little Anthony Higgins. Your father had an accident here.  But you see he still owns us money.  The boss said to tell you that if we didn't get it from him to take it from you," started to speak slowly and menacingly, "Now I'm not in the habit of killing kids, so I'm giving you a few years to get the $100 that your father still owes us. Got it."

            Race nodded his head and watched as Joe left the room before crying over his father's dead body.

            (End dream)

            Race awoke suddenly, drenched in sweat.  He looked around the bunkroom to see the other boys awake and getting ready to go sell.  Blink walked over to him, "Morning Race.  You ok?"

            Race nodded, "Yeah course."

            Race started to get ready with the boys.  Ten minutes later Blink, Mush, Jack, and him left for the DO.  They got their papes and after quick goodbyes and see ya laters they split into three different directions.  Blink and Mush to different parts of Central Park.  Jack went to the marketplace.  Race went to Sheepshead Bay.  Race sold his fifty papers in the sweltering July heat and was out by the afternoon.    Most people were using the papers as fans instead of reading them and for this Race was thankful.  People gave him better tips when he provided a way to cool oneself off.  He walked over to the stables and stared at the horses.  Race looked at the crowds and down at the racing form in his hand.  None of his favorites were racing today.  It was too hot for most of them.  In fact most of the races weren't even starting until later when it got cooler out. Race looked the time, 6:30.  He had enough time to bet on one race and then to head back to start a poker game.  Race looked at the form, a new horse was running today for the first time, by the name of "Papa's son".  Race walked over to the bookie and put fifty cents on the horse.  He took his ticket and sat down under a tree by the fence.  The race started at 7:00 and it was ten to seven.  Race closed his eyes and waited to hear the starting gun fire.  A few minutes later he heard the announcement of the horses and jockeys.  He stood up and moved over to the fence.  He picked out his horse, a big black one with chocolate brown eyes.  The gun fired and "Papa's son" took off like a rocket.  He blasted straight into first and held it for the first lap.  Heading in to the second, his pace slowed and a grayish black horse, Cannonshot, took first.  The third lap started and Cannonshot still held first and was nearing the finish line.  A sudden burst of speed from Papa's son sent him into first and over the finish line before Cannonshot.  Race whooped, he won, he couldn't believe it. Race headed to the bookie and collected his winning, three dollars and fifty cents.  Race calculated that and his tips gave him five whole dollars for that day.  Race smiled and looked at the time, it was nearing eight.  Race started to head for the gate to find a carriage to hitch a ride on.  Suddenly a hand closed down on his shoulder and a familiar voice spoke in his ear, "Little Anthony Higgins, long time no see."

            Race turned and faced a brown-haired man, "Hello, Joe."

            Joe grabbed him and shoved him into a darkened alleyway.  He held him against a wall, "Hope you have the money you own us."

            Race scoffed, "That isn't my debt.  I don't own you anything."

            Joe scowled, "Oh how wrong you are Anthony.  Your father is dead and he owed us a lot of money.  So the debt is handed over to you.  $100 kid.  I know you have money you won that race just now.  Hand it over."

            Race tried to struggle out of Joe's grasp but stopped when a knife was stabbed into his right shoulder and pulled down to his elbow.  Joe's hand went into Race's pocket and pulled out the money, "Hmph, only five bucks.  $95 more and you'll never see us again.  You have one week to get the rest," Joe pushed Race's head into the wall causing him to black out.  

            When Race awoke his arm and head throbbed.  He pulled out his pocket watch and saw it was after 11:00.  Race picked himself up and walked slowly back to the LH.  A normal half hour walk took him longer then an hour.  When he got there the front door was locked tight.  Race groaned and made his way to the fire escape.  He weakly pulled himself up and into the bunkroom.  He was thankful that his bed was next to the window and just fell into it. A few minutes later the window opened again to reveal Mush and Blink sneaking in late as well.  Blink started to pull himself up onto his bunk accidentally kicking Race's right arm.  Race awoke and screamed in pain.  Blink, Mush, and Jack were by his side instantly.

            Jack looked at Race, "You hurt, Race?"

            Race nodded. 

            Blink turned on the little with a lot of protest from the still sleeping boys.

Mush looked at Race's right arm soaked in blood, "Jeez Race, What happened?"

Race whisper, "Bookies," and fell asleep.

Jack, Blink, and Mush washed and bandaged his arm and then returned to their beds.

(Outside the LH)

Joe stood staring up at the building.  He spoke to himself, "Well, Anthony, now that I've found you.  I won't let you get away without paying your father's debt.  I'll see you tomorrow Anthony, whether you come to the Track or not."  Joe laughed and walked away.

(At the train station across town)

 A young girl with reddish-black hair stood in black pants and a red top with a black vest over it.  She walked to a bench and sat down.  She thought to herself, "Well, here I am in New York City.  This is where Papa's last letter cam from.  This has to be where Gambler is.  I'll check all of New York if I have to, to find you but I will find you."  She laid down on the bench and fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot:  Well, what did you think?  Too much info? Not enough?  Let me know by reviewing.  It's not hard just click the little button over there.  And if you review I'll give you the newsies of your choice for one whole day.  Just so you know you can't have Race cause he's mine and you can't have Spot because Sparks has already laid her claim on him.  Oh and if you want to flame me go ahead.  Just don't make it too bad because I use the flames to heat my apartment and ummmmm the heat is kinda stuck on at the moment so it's scorching in here.  So if you feel the need to flame just don't make it too bad.


	2. The Past Comes Home

Shot: I'm updating Race's past. To quote Pie Eater, WOO. I'd like to thank my reviewers. THANK YOU.

Shout-outs

Mystery- Yep only for a day. Their inspiration to write more so I do need them back. Thanks for the review and here's more for you. Oh and here's Blink. Remember to return him

*Blink runs off to Mystery's place*

Spark- I'm writing more right now. And you won't find out what Joe is going to do to Race till a lot later on.

Alison Sky- Read more newsies stuff. Here's what happens next.

SparkHiggins- Trick me into thinking I was getting a flame. That's mean. Glad to hear you like it so much. Oh and check your closet Race ain't there no more. He's tied up in a chair next to me. But I'll give him back if you can find me Max Casella to replace him.

Kaylee- I think all that don't love Racetrack should not be allowed to watch Newsies anymore. And sorry but this was the speediest I could do to update. Oh, okay, Spot and Jack fans are allowed to watch.

Fist1-YAY my fic is original. Now that's a compliment if I ever heard one. Sorry it's fast. Definitely going to try to slow down in the chapter.

Klover-Poor Racetrack, I agree. Here's more hopefully good work.

Sparks Conlon- Writing more. I thought you wanted me to work more on Spot's Past story. Here's Spot.

*Hand Sparks a hog tied Spot*

Enjoy.

Firecracker-Hey hey Joe is a cruel idiot. But I had to have a villain didn't I. And we don't know what he's going to do to Race till later chapters. Sorry you can only have Pie Eater

Pie Eater: WOO I'm loved by someone. Here I come Firecracker. *runs off screen*

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies get used to it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning, Racetrack awoke to his friends' normal morning complaints. Using his injured right arm, he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He grimaced but cut back the cry of pain that threatened to cross his lips. Jack had just jumped down from his top bunk. He saw Race awake and walked over to him. Jack stated, "You ain't selling, Race. Not till you tell me what happened."

Race sighed and stood up, "I told ya Jack, bookies. And I am selling today. With someone, so don't worry," Race looked around the bunkroom, "Who ain't got a selling partner yet?"

Jack looked around, "Well, Bumlets sells alone, so does Swifty. Specs sometimes sells alone, and Skittery always does."

Race nodded, "All right good. See ya at the DO Jack," and he walked away before Jack could say anything more. He walked into the washroom and saw Bumlets and Skittery in there. He yelled at them, "Yo, Bum, Skitts, either a you want a selling partner today?"

Bumlets' head popped up, "Sure, why not, Race. You mind if we head to Bottle Alley? There's a lot of Italians there that you could translate for."

Race shrugged, "Why not."

The two finished getting ready and headed out to the DO. Once there they lined up with the other boys to get their papers. When it came Race's turn, he only got thirty instead of his usual fifty. Blink walked over to him, "Hey Race, I know the headline is bad today, but you always get fifty no matter what."

Race shrugged, "Cutting the day short that's all."

Blink nodded knowingly, "Going to the Races?"

Race shook his head, "No," and he walked away before Blink could continue. Blink blinked, or winked in his case, and walked over to Mush.

Bumlets and Racetrack walked to Bottle Alley. About halfway there, Race stopped Bumlets and asked him, "Bum, you object to a little pick pocketing today."

Bumlets shrugged, "I don't usually, Race. You do that and you're on your own."

Race scoffed, "Fine."

At Bottle Alley, the two separated. Bumlets to one end, Race to the other. Race quickly sold all thirty of his papers. He looked around and noticed a rich looking man standing by a fruit stand. Race geared himself up and started running towards the man. He hit the man's side and nearly knocked him down. Race's left hand grabbed the man to keep him upright, while his right went into his pocket and deftly pulled the money out and deposited into his own. The whole time he was apologizing, saying his younger brother had run off and he needed to find him. The man allowed Race to go. Once he was out of sight of the man in an alleyway, he reached in his pocket and pulled out the money. He counted ten whole dollars. He found Bumlets and the two headed back to the LH.

(Over in Central Park)

Ruby sat on a bench. She muttered to herself, "I've tried the tracks and every poker hall from Brooklyn to here and no one knows Sean or Gambler Higgins."

Suddenly a brown newsboy cap landed at her feet. She leaned down and picked it up. Ruby looked around and saw two boys running towards her. The first had sandy blonde hair and a brown eyepatch on his left eye. The second had curly brown hair and oatmeal colored skin. The second yelled, "Blink, it's just a hat. You don't need it."

The first boy yelled back, "It's my hat, Mush. I want it back."

Ruby stood up from the bench. The boys would have run right past her if she hadn't stuck her foot out and tripped them. Blink stood up, "Hey, what did ya do that for?"

Ruby sighed, rolled her eyes, and plopped the hat down on Blink's head, "Cause if I hadn't you would have run right past your hat."

Blink bit his lip in embarrassment, "Oh, thanks then. Come on Mush."

The two started to walk away, when Ruby grabbed their arms, "You're newsboys aren't you."

Mush turned his head, "Yeah, you want a pape, only a penny."

Ruby squinted in the bright sun, "Umm No. I was wondering if you knew a Sean Higgins or his son Gambler."

Blink shook his head, "We know a Higgins, but that ain't his first name. "

Ruby sighed, "Could I meet him? Please?"

Mush's brow furrowed, "What business do you have with him?"

Ruby sighed again, (A/N I have her do that a lot don't I) "Sean Higgins is my father and Gambler is my twin brother."

Blink shrugged, "We'll take ya to him."

Suddenly all three of their stomachs grumbled, letting the world know how hungry they were. Ruby looked around and spied a hot dog vendor, "How about food on me? For helping me."

Blink and Mush shrugged. The two sat down while Ruby got the hot dogs. Mush spoke, "Think we should be taking her to see Race."

Blink shrugged, "Why not?"

Mush said, "Well, can we trust her? She might be collecting for a bookie or something. I mean we don't even know her name."

Blink shrugged again, (A/N he likes to shrug) "Well, she don't know our names either, and she trusts us."

Ruby came over and handed the boys their hot dogs. She smiled, "Since you are taking me to see someone who might be or might know my father or brother, I guess you should know my name," she extended her hand, "I'm Ruby Higgins"

Mush grabbed her hand, "Mush Meyers"

Blink took her hand and pecked it, 'Kid Blink Ballaet at your service." 

The three sat down on the bench eating their hot dogs and talking about various things. Ruby learned about the strike that happened not but a few months before her arrival. She told them about her mother's death from a mysterious fire started in her building, her mother pushed her out yelling for her to go to NY to her father, her mother then ran back in to help other children escape. It was late in the night before they realized what time it was and headed to the LH.

(That night in the LH bunkroom)

Race sat on his bed playing solitaire. All his friends were downstairs playing poker. Snitch walked in the bunkroom and over to him, "Wanna join us for poker Race?"

Race, not even looking up at him, said, "NO. Now why can't everyone just leave me alone."

Snitch frowned, "Fine be that way." He walked away from Race and back downstairs. 

Race finished his game and then looking around to make sure that no one was upstairs with him, he reached under his bed and pulled out a beaten up cigar box. He opened it and dumped the contents on his bed. He counted it out to be ten dollars and 50 cents. He pocketed the 50 cents and pulled out the ten dollars that he got from pick pocketing earlier. He spoke quietly to himself, "Ok ten dollars plus ten dollars is twenty dollars. I owe Joe 95 dollars still so 95 minus 20 is 75 dollars that I still owe him. I'm never going to earn that much. No matter how much pick pocketing I do. Even making bets I'll never get that much. With bets I'll end up owing more then that."

Race paused in his talking when he heard someone knocking at the front door. He walked out the bunkroom and down the stairs a little. He saw a familiar brown haired man, Joe walk in. Joe walked over to Jack, who happened to be standing closest to the door. Joe spoke in an insecure voice, "Can you help me?"

Jack looked him up and down, "With what?"

Joe looked around the room filled with boys, "My best friend's son, he's a newsboy. I promised his father I would watch him if anything ever happened to him. Unfortunately, his father died several years ago and I was across the sea in England and was not aware of this. Please I just want to find his son, Anthony Higgins."

Jack raised his eyebrow, "There ain't no one here by the name Higgins. It sounds Irish, try Brooklyn. That's where all the Irish newsies go."

Joe shook his head, "He's only half Irish, he also half Italian. He looks completely Italian."

Jack shrugged, "Then try Little Italy. But there ain't no one here by that name."

Joe raised his shoulders, "Are you sure?"

Jack nodded, "Positive."

Joe slumped his shoulders and turned out the door. 

Race had been listening to the whole conversation. He ran back upstairs and grabbed the money. He slipped out the window and down into the alleyway. He stopped Joe at the foot of the alley, "Leave my friends alone. It's me you want."

Joe turned towards the alleyway, "Actually it's just you're money that I want."

Race handed him the money, "Twenty bucks. It's all I could get in a day."

Joe took the money, "$75 more. Better hurry you've only got six days left to get it to me. I'll leave you alone tonight but I'll be back again tomorrow night. If you don't come to the racetrack that is, Anthony."

Race nodded and quickly turned and ran back to the fire escape. 

Joe left laughing to himself.

Race sat down on his bed. He looked at his possessions, he grabbed his harmonica, cards, and pocket watch. He had just started out the window when Jack walked into the room. Jack saw him at the window, "Going somewhere, Race?"

Race pulled back, "Nah, Jacky-boy, not at all."

Jack nodded, "Someone was here looking for ya Race. Brown-haired guy. You know him?"

Race shrugged, "Yeah, he's a bookie. I owe him some money that's all."

Jack frowned, "How much this time, Race?"

Race shook his head, "You don't have to worry about it Jack. It's my problem and I'll make it go away. Look I'm gonna head to Brooklyn for the night. I need to see Spot about something."

Jack glanced out the window, "Kinda late too be heading to Brooklyn, ain't it? But I can't stop ya you know that."

Race nodded and headed downstairs. He walked out the door and headed towards the bridge.

About an hour later Blink and Mush walked in with a girl behind them. Blink yelled, "Hey guys. This here is Ruby. She's looking for her brother."

Ruby wasn't paying any attention to what Blink was saying. Her eyes were on a framed picture taken from a newspaper a few months back. She stared at the boy with a scared expression on his face. Mush walked over to her, "Something wrong, Ruby?"

Ruby bit her lip and pointed to the boy, "Who's that?"

Mush looked at who she was pointing to, "Oh, that's Racetrack."

Ruby shook her head, "Of course. A new nickname. He did always hate Anthony. And of course it has to be something to do with gambling."

Blink walked over, "What are you talking about, Ruby?"

Ruby pointed again, "That boy, Racetrack, that's Gambler Higgins."

Blink raised his eyebrows, "Race is your brother?"

Ruby nodded, "Yep. Is he here?"

Jack walked over, "Nah, he ain't here. You just missed him. By the way, who are you?"

Ruby slumped over, "Oh sorry. I'm Ruby Higgins. Gambler, I mean, Racetrack's twin sister."

Jack looked her up and down, "You're the girl Anna that he talks about all the time."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah that's my given name. Neither of us liked our given names so we came up with new names for each other. I called him Gambler cause that's what our mother called him. Said he took after our father, who liked to gamble. He called me Ruby cause my hair was both red and black and in the sun it shone like our mother's ruby ring. So who are all a you boys?"

Jack nodded, "Oh yeah, well I'm Jack Kelly, the leader here. You've already meet Mush and Kid Blink," he pointed to each boy as he said their name, "That's Jake, Snoddy, Pie-eater, Snitch, Bumlets, Crutchy, Specs, Dutchy, Swifty, Itey, and Skittery. Snipeshooter and Boots are upstairs. They're younger so we send them to bed sooner then us. And Dave and Les don't live here. You'll meet Race tomorrow probably."

Ruby sighed, "Wow. Umm ok. Can I stay here for tonight? I've no other place to stay."

Jack turned to Kloppman, "It alright if she stays Klopp."

Kloppman looked up, "Sure Jack."

They all headed upstairs. Jack led Ruby over to Race's bunk, "You can sleep here for tonight. It's your brother's bunk. Tomorrow we'll take you over to girl's LH and get you a bunk there."

Ruby smiled, "Thanks Jack. I can't wait to see my brother tomorrow."

They turned out the light and fell asleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: Strange way to end it, I know, but I had to have somewhere to go for the next chapter. Read and review please. No flames please. Remember the more reviews I get the faster I get the next chapter out. I hope you liked this chapter. Bye.


End file.
